A Long Hard Day
by starsnstripies
Summary: A stressful day ending in a lap full of captain. Slash.


**Don't own any one or thing from Star Trek.**

**This is my first slash so please be nice, constructive criticism welcomed. Hopefully you guys like it. *fingers crossed***

**Enjoy!**

Leonard MCoy sat alone in his new office, head resting on his arms, the picture of exhaustion. The threat of dying, your best friend dying, and performing spinal surgery for 6 hours left him completely exhausted and probably sleep deprived, dehydrated too if he had to put money on it. He was just glad everything was going to be okay, Jim and Spock were back, along with Captain Pike, Earth was safe and Nero was gone. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. But no someone had to knock on his door and interrupt him. He lifted his head to see who the person was surprised to see Jim there.

"Oh hey Jim. Captain Pike is going to be fine. He's in stable condition. I got that bug out but he's gonna be wheelchair bound for a couple months. Thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of damage but he should be back to walking in 6 months, maybe more depending…."

"Bones!!" Jim interrupted. "I'm not here for Pike. I'm here for you," he said walking into the office and taking a seat on the desk.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Tired but fine," McCoy said rubbing the back of his neck. Being hunched over for 6 hours had made his shoulders and neck tight.

"Bull. You're not tired, you're exhausted. Plus your shoulders are gotta be killing you," Jim said as he got up and walked around to stand behind his friend. He rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt and placed his hands on McCoy's shoulders, using his thumbs to work out the tight muscles of his friend's back.

"Jim stop please, I don't need a massaaaghe,'' Bones sighed as Jim worked out his muscles. Jim's hands felt like heaven on his back and he had to fight not to moan.

"Bones I know it feels great, don't hold back," Jim said, using his knuckles to rub and knead. He smirked when he heard Bones moan loudly under his hands. He moved his hands up to his friend's neck and was instantly rewarded by another moan and a shiver of desire straight to his groin.

_Oh that's not good_

The fact that Jim had developed a doctor fetish back at the Academy because of his best friend wasn't helping the situation either.

_Damn him and his sexy ass in those damn scrubs_

Jim's thoughts were interrupted by Bones letting out a particular sexy groan.

"Damn Jim, how'd you get so good at this?" the doctor muttered, practically putty in Jim's hands. He had never had a massage that felt this great before, probably ever. It had been too long since he'd felt this relaxed.

"Practice," he heard Kirk say above him, his voice sounding almost husky as if he was…..no….no he couldn't be. Ya the sounds he was making were a bit...sex like…but Jim couldn't be aroused by them. Could he? McCoy leaned his head back a little more and opened his eyes, his head cradled in Jim's hands as he looked into his friend's eyes immediately noticing the dilated pupils and heavy breathing.

_Holy crap he's turned on by this_

_Holy shit he knows_

Jim saw Bones look at him and by the way the doctor's eyes widened it was obvious the guy knew he was turned on. Buuut……Bones wasn't leaving….or trying to leave.

_Fascinating_

Jim's thumbs moved up to rest behind McCoy's earlobes. He knew that spot was an erogenous zone for him, maybe it was the same for Bones. He applied pressure to the hollow behind McCoy's earlobes, gently massaging the area as he kept an eye on his friend.

Bones didn't know what to do, leave or stay. Yes Jim was turned on by all this and to be honest he was a little bit aroused himself but…..it was Jim!! His best friend for 3 years, the first friend he made at the Academy. Being in a position like this, both of them being aroused because of the other just wasn't right. He needed to leave before anything else happ—happennnenedd.

_Oh sweet Lord_

The thought of leaving vanished when Jim started working on the sensitive spot behind his ears. It was like electricity running through his veins and all the energy was heading to one spot. God he could feel his pants getting tighter by the second. He moaned his friend's name asking why and pleading for more at the same time.

"We both need this. Too much has happened today. Neither of us are going to sleep good, besides you know you want it," Jim practically growled into Bones' ear before his tongue replaced his thumb, poking and licking at that little groove behind the doctor's ear.

The touch of Jim's tongue on his ear made Bones tense up and melt all at the same time. He moaned again, squirming in his seat a little as he got more and more turned on. Heat and moisture suddenly enveloped his earlobe as Jim started to suck on his earlobe. Bones moved his hand to rest on his shoulder, on top of Jim's but it was Jim to laced their fingers together suddenly making everything feel more intimate.

"Damn Bones, you taste really good," Jim said in his ear, moving from the earlobe to the neck, licking, kissing and biting. Jim moved around his neck, down to his collarbone and onto his jaw line.

Jim was right, today had been too crazy, too dangerous, too stressful to just end it with a shower and crawling into bed. _Ah fuck it. _Bones turned his head to where Jim's lips were and pressed his lips against his best friend's. He knew it was a good decision by the deep throaty groan Jim gave as their lips pressed and slid together. He had to admit that the feel of Jim's lips against his own felt pretty damn nice. He could feel Jim asking for permission to deepen the kiss and he gladly let him. Jim's tongue sliding against his own felt….right.

Jim pulled away to climb into McCoy's lap, straddling the doctor, letting their joined arousal rub against each other.

"Don't stop."

"Wasn't plannin' on it."

30 sweaty minutes later

Jim was still straddling Bones' lap except now he was out of breath, covered in sticky sweat and his pants needed to be changed and not so coincidentally Bones was in the same boat. Their foreheads were resting together, their warm panting breaths mixing.

"How come we never did this before?" Jim asked.

"Cause we were still in school and I would of kicked you out of the room if you tried anything."

"Why didn't you kick me out of here then?"

Bones thought for a moment. "Cause you were taking advantage of me in a moment of weakness."

That comment made Jim smirk. "Taking advantage huh? Maybe I should take advantage of you more often," he said moving his lips down to Bones' neck, licking at the sweaty skin.

Bones chuckled at that and just before he pulled his new lover for another kiss he whispered against the other man's lips,

"You better."


End file.
